


Girl Problems

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [2]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira is readjusting to being female again, which unfortunately means she gets her period again.





	Girl Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part two of the "Cursed" series.

"Girl Problems"

Akira flinched and fought back the urge to whimper. She didn't miss this part about being female. She knew if she didn't show up to breakfast, her team was bound to look for her, but she couldn't even move without the cramps hurting. She could only hope that Isamu was the one that showed up to check their room.

%%%

Isamu was concerned when his girlfriend didn't show up for breakfast. He told the team that he was going to check on Akira. He decided to check their room first. He knocked on the door, calling out, "Aki? I'm coming in. Just me."

He opened the door, walking in. He approached the bed, having spotted the long black hair of his girlfriend. He gently stroked her hair, worried when an exhale was more of a hiss than an actual breath. "Isa."

"Oh, Aki, what's wrong?"

Akira gave a fake laugh. "Ha. I didn't miss this part about being female."

Isamu's nose twitched as he caught a scent that he hadn't smelled in years, but he couldn't remember what it was. "Aki, wha-?"

"I'm on my period, Isa."

Isamu's eyes widened. _That's_ what that smell was. "How bad is it?"

Akira gasped in pain. "Pretty bad. Every movement makes it hurt."

"Is there anything I can get you?" He noticed her state of dress, or rather undress. She had on a lavender tank top, a pair of panties, and nothing else. At least there was a blanket covering her lower half.

"Pain medication. I'd like to keep you here too, but I know that we can't stay here all day."

"Why not? As long as the Galra don't attack, we should be able to." Isamu kissed Akira's forehead. "I'll get your medicine and be back after I tell everyone that we're having an easy day."

"Please hurry, Isa."

"I will."

%%%

Isamu hurried through the corridors of the castle, wanting to get the medication quickly and inform the team just as fast, in order to get back to his girlfriend, who was relying on him. He was glad to find the muscle relaxing medication, which was the closest thing he was going to find. He also snagged a medication for headaches and general aches and pains. He also stopped by the kitchen, praying that Hys wasn't there. He didn't want to explain to her what he was doing there. He remembered that even though Akira didn't really _want_ to eat, she had to. He collected water bottles, thermoses of broth, and chocolate candies. The candies were simple, bite-sized chocolate swirls that were part of a feast that had been interrupted by a Galra attack fleet but was never rescheduled, so Isamu didn't feel bad about taking several handfuls.

Stowing everything in a package, he located the rest of the team in the lounge. He popped his head in. "Hey, guys. Chief says take an easy day."

"An easy day?" Hiroshi echoed. "Is she feeling all right? Chief doesn't like taking it easy herself, let alone letting the entire team do so."

Isamu frowned. "No. She's not feeling well, but she'll be okay. I'm going to be staying with her. Don't disturb us unless the Galra attack."

Isamu left without receiving a reply. He knew the pilots would follow Akira's orders, even though they were coming from him. As Akira's second-in-command, it was perfectly normal for him to give out orders. He quickly made it back to their room and entered hurriedly, hearing Akira's breathing coming in quick pants. He skidded to a halt by the bed and set the package down. Akira raised her head, meeting his gaze, and held her arms out. Isamu wasted no time in gathering her in his arms. He let her cling to him and stroked her hair. "I've got you, Aki. I'm right here."

Akira buried her face into Isamu's chest. It hurt so bad that she wanted to cry. It felt like a lot of different symptoms; sometimes it was like a punch to her abdomen, sometimes it was a sharp, stabbing pain, and still others were like someone was scraping out her insides. There was never any way to determine which type of pain she was going to experience or when. Her periods were always unpredictable like that.

When this latest bout of pain subsided for the moment, she sagged against Isamu's chest. He rubbed her back until she moved to sit back up. Once she was sitting, he leaned down and fished out a bottle of water and the medications he found. He opened the bottles and shook out one of each into his palm. He held them out for his girlfriend to take. She popped both pills into her mouth and took a drink of water, washing them down. She took another drink of water before recapping it and setting it aside. She leaned back against Isamu's chest, just wanting him to hold her and liking his body heat. Her eyes slid closed as he slid the blanket over her, allowing it to rest just below her collarbone.

%%%

Hiroshi, Tsuyoshi, and Fala stood outside Akira's and Isamu's shared room, wanting to check on Akira. They knew Isamu would take care of her, but they wanted her to know that if she needed _anything,_ they wouldn't hesitate to lend their assistance.

Tsuyoshi knocked on the door. "Moody, Chief? Can we come in?"

"Yeah...hang on."

Unfortunately, the door opened right before Isamu had said 'hang on.' Akira had shifted in her sleep, causing the blanket to bunch up, and Isamu was in the process of fixing it. Also, unfortunately, the only way he could was to remove the blanket and resituate it over her. The team stared at the partially clothed form of their leader, unable to look away. 

Isamu covered Akira back up with the blanket before he noticed the rest of the team were standing there. "How long-"

"Sorry! We didn't mean to see!" Hiroshi interrupted.

Fala knelt down next to the bed. "How is she?"

Isamu brushed Akira's hair out of her face. "She's resting right now, which is the best thing for her until the medicine kicks in at least." Akira grimaced in her sleep, a whimper escaping her lips and her hands drifting down to her abdomen. Isamu covered her hands with his. "Shh, Aki. I know, I know it hurts. I'm here."

She quieted down after a moment, her head lolling to the side and resting in Isamu's lap. Isamu removed his hands and curled his arms around her, his hands resting on her upper thighs.

Tsuyoshi cocked his head. "You said she wasn't feeling well, not that she was in pain."

"I didn't want to worry everyone," Akira replied, opening her eyes halfway.

"Did we disturb you, Aki?"

"It's all right, Isa. I'll be all right, guys, once I get used to this again."

"Get used to it?" Hiroshi repeated. "You shouldn't have to get used to being in pain, Chief!"

A flat expression crossed Akira's face. "I. Will. Be. Fine. I'll see everyone tomorrow morning bright and early for a training exercise!"

The three Golion pilots not sitting on the bed were taken aback at Akira's shift in mood. Isamu locked eyes with each of them. "I recommend you leaving and following my earlier instructions."

"Aye aye, Moody." Tsuyoshi led the other two pilots out.

Akira grumpily snuggled against Isamu, who was more than a little confused, that level rising when he felt his girlfriend start to shake. "Aki?"

"I didn't mean to sound cross at them. I'm having issues readjusting to these hormones."

"They'll understand, Aki. Do you want to rest some more or do you want some chocolate?"

Akira snuggled against Isamu. "You're so wonderful, Isa. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Exist."

Fin 


End file.
